Talk:Riven/@comment-109.93.34.136-20130119103905/@comment-217.121.187.123-20130121095342
^You, dear Anon, need to learn how to read. I am sure I never said they were OP, as they are not. I have, however, said they are broken. And, broken =/= OP. Broken = impossible to balance. Let's, for example, look at Master Yi. He's my main in ranked, and he's totally broken. Why? If you get one kill with your Alpha Strike, you can use Alpha Strike again, and after that Lich Bane. If your team isn't retarded, this 2.75 AP ratio in less than 2 seconds will net at least one more kill, again enabling you to use your Alpha Strike, for a 3.0 ratio on some enemies, and so on, until there are just no enemies left to kill. Now, let's say we nerf this damage. To 0.8, for example. That's 2.35 (including Lich Bane) on the second enemy. Still pretty much, mostly if you don't forget every time you get a kill, you can get another 0.8 on up to 4 enemies. Let's make it 0.6 then. Still makes 1.95 on the second enemy, which is pretty high, but not too high, right? But let's look at the first enemy. You can deal 0.6 AP to him, Lich Bane for another 0.75, makes 1.35 AP ratio. Doable, but not without Lich Bane. So, imagine early game now, when you have no Lich Bane yet. That means that, in that early teamfight at Dragon, you have to aim that 0.6 AP ratio really well in order to be of any use. Better, than you can, because someone get at once get a small burst, resulting in the kill going to someone else, and your cooldowns not being reset, so you being useless. Exact the same works for Katarina. As long as she gets one cooldown reset, she wins the teamfight. If she doesn't get one, she's near worthless after she used her burst. These champions are not able to be balanced. They need to be reworked (cooldown reset/reduction removed) in order to give them a balanced place in the game. Darius is a different case, as he's not as much OP or broken, as well a total anti-fun champion if you're not the very one playing him. If you're his teammate, you don't get any kills (different in ranked teams, but those are only a minority of the games), if you're his enemy, he counts your health in teamfights and you die as soon as you fall below a certain amount of health, which is just not fun to play against. Again, I don't call him OP. Hell, last four times I laned against him I outlaned him hard... tl:dr: I don't call them OP, I call them broken (another way to say "impossible to balance without rework", and not another way to say "OP"). ~Leyrann PS, I also like wat Dingyu already said. Noone who calls me bad has ever told me what I should do better then. I guess because they don't know it and are just mindless haters. And I've also noticed they are always Anons.